


'till death do us part, i guess

by mypetersburg



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extended Scene, F/M, Gen, but only for a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypetersburg/pseuds/mypetersburg
Summary: This is not how a wedding night is supposed to go. Not at all.Grace Le Domas is not dying on her wedding night, and that's for damn sure.A little extension of the goat pit scene, with a slightly AU twist of Daniel appearing.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas & Grace Le Domas, Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	'till death do us part, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first dip into writing anything for this movie, so I really hope you like it!  
> (Side not- doesn't Samara Weaving look JUST like Margot Robbie? I know everyone figured that out last summer, but- it still astounds me.)

Waking up in a pile of goat carcasses (and maybe human ones, too, but processing that scares the shit out of her) is _not_ the way that Grace envisioned spending her wedding night.

She envisioned silk sheets and good sex and blissful marriage. Not a shot through the hand and blood and the fucking _dominating_ smell of death. But she's already pinched her arm hard, so. Not dreaming, as it seems.

She lifts her hand to her face, slowly, feels the blood trickle down her arm. 

“Fucking kid,” she mumbles, staring at the bullet wound. It occurs to her that she should scream, maybe. Or just have some sort of reaction, past blinding pain, but she can’t.

It’s like, sort of impressive that she can even identify that she isn’t having a typical reaction. She’s pretty much running on adrenaline, feeling like she’s tapped into some secret well in her body full of energy that never runs dry.

Or she _was_ tapped into the well, because now she just feels tired. She sort of wants to just die here, but then the _smell_ hits her again and she knows she has to go.

“Fuck my life.” Grace mumbles, pitching herself onto unsteady feet before starting a steady, steady climb of the ladder.

And then-

She’s reaching, reaching, and _fuck_. The nail rips right through her skin, and she almost falls backward, gasping and panting.

“Motherfucker!” She manages, trying to keep quiet, trying to haul her body out of the fucking sacrificial goat pit.

She’s crying, can feel tears dripping down her face, but she doesn’t care. She keeps tugging, tugging, spilling over the edge, and cradling her bloody hand to her chest.

It’s when she looks up that she sees Daniel. He’s holding Georgie in his arms, the fucking dick kid still passed out. She feels a little bad calling the kid names like that, even just in her head. Then she feels the blood on her wrist, the pain in her palm, and the guilt vanishes.

“Grace?” Daniel asks, and she wants to tilt her head back and laugh. Because of _course_ , of _course_ , a Le Domas will find her _now_ , after she’s just hauled herself out of a goat pit and tore a hole through her hand and-

“Kill me quick.” She spits, and Daniel’s eyes practically shoot into his hair.

“I’m not going to- Jesus Christ, did you just roll in the goat bodies?”

She pauses, sort of taken aback. He doesn’t move to grab her, just stands and stares at her, his grip tightening on Georgie. Little shit, that kid is.

“You’re…you’re _not going_ to kill me?”

“I have to take Georgie to the house.”

“But you’ll be back for me.” She says, and he shrugs, almost like this is a game to him. She could be mad at him, but she catches that apologetic look in his eyes. Not a game, then. Definitely not.

“I’ll be back to the barn, I’m sure. If you’re, you know, not in here, then…”

“Then I guess I’m in the clear, right?”

He eyes her up and down, almost warily.

“I’d say that you’re far from the clear.” He turns on his heel, and shoots over his shoulder, “Be careful, Grace.”

Grace doesn’t waste time after that. She rips another strip of tulle and lace off her pretty dress, ties it over her bloody hand, and takes off for the woods.

The wrought-iron fence is her temporary enemy, as she sizes it up and prays to God (is there God, really? Surely, he wouldn’t condone this) that no members of the family can see her, in her white wedding dress. She’s a stark contrast against the darkness, but the woods are so _close_ , and-

A car!

She forces herself through the space between slats, feels the skin of her back tear, and almost laughs. It hurts like hell, the way it feels like it takes an hour to push through, but she manages. She feels blood trickle down her back while she throws herself onto the other side of the property, bordering on hysterical laughing.

Stumbling, bloody and crying into the road, she frantically waves her arms, hoping that the car will stop and take her to the E.R. and she'll be spared from this hellish board-game family of freaks.

“Please! I need help, I need- I need a doctor-”

The car speeds off. Grace rocks a little unsteady on her heels, feels red-hot anger burn in her.

“ _Motherfucking prick_!” She screams, and then just plain screams. It's a long, steady, raw scream of pure rage. Fucking asshole rich kids! Fucking Le Domas family!

She’s so fucking pissed, she’s so fed up, she’s so tired. Fuck the Le Domas family. She’ll kill them if they come near her, so long as she can get the jump on them.

She doesn’t think about Alex. Doesn’t think about what she’ll have to do when she sees him. _When_ , not _if_ , because she is not dying on her wedding night.

God, she wants a cigarette. She pulls back her tears, wipes a bloody hand across her face, and keeps moving. She is _not_ dying on her wedding night.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is my first time writing anything with this movie, so I hope you enjoyed it! I might do some more short little bursts, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this one!  
> Kudos and comments are super, super appreciated! Stay well, guys.


End file.
